I Never Told You
by TurnDreamsIntoReality
Summary: No, I never told you what I should have said. No, I never told you I just held it in.  Song-fic


**Wow I have been feeling in such a writing mood these days! This is a sad one-shot that came to me while watching the music video to 'I never told you' by Colbie Caillat, amazing song by the way. This didn't take long kind of spur of the moment kind of one-shot. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>"I Never Told You"<p>

No I never told you what I should have said. No I never told you I just held it in.

"_Fine! Then I guess we should just break up!" he said having enough of this._

"_What?" she stared at him in disbelief. "Well isn't that what you want?" though when he said that it didn't sound like a question more like a statement. She scoffed keeping her demeanor in check._

"_Fine. Then I guess we're over!" she finished saying. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the house without a second look back. _

And now I miss everything you. I can't believe I still want you. After all the things we've  
>been through, I miss everything about you.<p>

_She stared at the old photograph that lay crumbled on the floor. It was a picture of him and her both sitting on the sand facing the water while she rested her head on his shoulder. Tears now threatened to fall from her eyes but she furiously wiped them away. _

I miss those brown eyes. How you kissed me at night.

_She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips once again. She closed her eyes savoring the moment, enjoying it like if it was their first kiss._

_She pulled away and smiled "Goodnight," she whispered, releasing herself from him as she walked up to her house not forgetting to wave at him. He waved back with his trademark smile that she loved. _

"_I love you!" he called out._

I miss the way we sleep, like there's no sunrise. Like the taste of your smile. I miss the way we breathe.

"_Well I better go," he said starting to get up from his position next to her on her bed. She quickly grabbed his arm halting him. _

"_No, don't got." She protested. "Stells, I have to go to sleep. Its really late out." he replied chuckling at her. _

_She shrugged "Then sleep here tonight," she saw him getting ready to protest before she begged him with her eyes pleading "Please?" _

_He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed "Fine," she grinned in triumph as he moved over once again getting under the covers with her. She let him wrapped his arm around her waist and he pulled her closer until her back was pressed against his chest. She snuggled deeper into him wanting to feel his warmth. _

_He kissed her cheek before they both quickly fell into a deep sleep as if there wasn't to be a sunrise in the morning. _

But I never told you, what I should have said. No I never told you, I just held it in. And now I miss everything about you. I can't believe I still want you.

_She breathed in the refreshing smell of the ocean. This place brought so many memories of her past with him. Even now when she thought of him she couldn't help but regret what happened that night. _

_Even after so many years she still wants him._

After all the things we've been through. I miss everything about you.  
>Without you…<p>

_She hugged herself feeling the cool night breeze pass by her with a swishing sound. How did life turn so wrong? She should have said something, but because of her unfortunate pride she didn't. She let him slip away._

I see your brown eyes every time I close mine.

_Twisted in her bed once again, three weeks in a row and she couldn't sleep. His eyes always seemed to invade her mind. The way he looked at her when he said that he loved her. The way he held her, comforted her, or made her laugh. _

_The way his voice still invades her mind. Anytime she closed her eyes his eyes would open in her mind. _

You make it hard to see where I belong to when I'm not around you. It's like I'm not with me.

"_You know," she starts. She leans her back closer to his chest as his arms were around her small frame. "Hm?" he mumbles kissing her bare shoulder. She smiles before continuing. _

"_This is going to sound very cheesy but it's true," she warns him "I don't think I can live without you." He trailed kisses from her shoulder until his lips rested on her cheek for a moment before saying "That totally just rhymed."_

_She chuckles "Seriously? I just told you something very serious and that's all you say?" she whacks his shoulder playfully. He smiles "I'm kidding," he starts, pecking her lips quickly before saying: "I don't think I would be able to survive without you either." _

_She looks him in the eyes and sees that he was being completely genuine. "Promise me, this" she points to him and to herself "…will never end."_

"_I promise." _

After all the things we've been through,

_She collapsed on the floor of the hospital room. She was crying hysterically nothing or no one could stop her from sobbing. Her arms surrounded her chest as she wept. _

_Her mother had passed away from cancer…_

_The nurses tried to help her up and calm her down but she wouldn't listen. She shook her head and continued crying asking God why her mother had to be taken from her._

_Charlie had heard of the news and quickly arrived at the hospital room breathing heavily as if he had just run a marathon. He saw her fragile body collapsed on the floor and quickly ran to her side hugging her to him. She tried to fight him off but he kept his ground._

_She was practically screaming to be released but he didn't listen. After some time of failed attempts she just collapsed in his arms sobbing on his chest. He stayed their comforting her in only a way he could. He soothed her with calm words though he was on the verge of tears himself, not only because Mrs. Yamada had passed away but the fact that Stella was so broken._

I miss everything about you…Without you…

_Even after all these years she still can't forget about him. But he left, they parted ways. She could have protested when he was ready to throw in the towel. But she didn't. _


End file.
